


Dingy Bathroom and a Red Dress

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut, slight angst, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you very much! I am really looking forward to living here” you say politely to the landlady. You feel your phone vibrating in your pocket as the door swings shut behind you. You pull your phone out, the screen is showing the only bad picture you’ve even seen of your best friend and soon to be roommate. You couldn’t help laughing every time he calls because of that picture. It instantly brings up the memory of him eating way too spicy of curry and the tears that soon followed.

“I just picked up the keys to the apartment. Are you almost here with your stuff?”

“You’ve lived in the country for almost a decade, it’s really time you started using the slang” chuckled Gwilym followed by a long pause.

“So sorry, the keys to our flat” you stated with an eye roll.

“Much better. I’ll see you there in about ten minutes.”

 

*****************

After a few hours of moving in both of your belongings, you both flung your tired bodies on opposite ends of the couch. “We are probably both too sweaty and dirty to be sitting on our lovely new, clean couch” you said while rubbing your hand on the soft surface.

“It’s the platonic way of christening our new flat” Gwil told you with a wink.

“Speaking of that, my mom asked me last night if we got a one or two bedroom”

Gwil scoffed, “Did you tell her you stole the bigger bedroom?”

“Again, you’re about to become a famous movie star and be gone all the time on your fancy projects with your famous movie star friends. You won’t be here to appreciate the bigger bedroom. I will be here every day, going to the same hospital. The only change will be the patient’s ass that I wipe that day” you reason with him.

Gwilym started nervously tapping his long fingers on his thighs. “Bill was supposed to call me this morning about the role. I don’t think I’ll be playing Brian May or becoming a movie star anytime soon.”

You cover one of his hands with your own “You aren’t getting the big bedroom.” You tease, then changing to serious sentiment “You are getting that part. You’re perfect for it. Go practice your guitar. I’m going to shower” you say with what you hope is a comforting tone. Gwilym has been there for you since the first day you met. He always knows the right thing to say to you. You try your best to do the same for him.

Just as the hot water is relaxing you, there is violent banging on the bathroom door followed by Gwilym’s excited yelling “Y/N! Y/N! I got the part in Bohemian Rhapsody! Hurry along! We have to go celebrate” You giddily shriek in excitement before telling him you just have to finish having a heart attack from his sudden pounding on the door.

*****************

The next morning you find yourself lying on your bathroom floor with the worse hangover of your life. Gwilym nudges you with his foot “Need to piss. You’re blocking the loo”

You roll onto your back and glare up at him. He looks exactly how you feel. “But I’m not done christening our new bathroom with vomit” you croak out.

“Come on, Red”

The use of the nickname he branded you with the day you met makes you happy. You smile as you close your eyes and turn so you’re face down on the bathroom rug. You cover you ears while saying “this is the best you’re going to get”

Despite your covered ears, you still hear him pee. “We are officially too close of friends,” Gwilym says before tapping you again to indicate it’s safe to turn around.

“You’d better do a good job in this movie. I haven’t been this hungover since you gave me that nickname.”

“Less crying last night” he comments.

“You were crying before we went out!”

“Happy tears don’t count” he shouts from outside the bathroom.

*****************

You come home from your night shift a few mornings later. You hear Gwilym shuffling around in the kitchen. It smells like breakfast. Your stomach grumbles in response. There is a Queen documentary playing on the TV that you start watching after putting your purse on the coffee table. You wonder how anyone could recreate the pure showmanship and charisma radiating from Mr Mercury.

“Cuppa?”

You turn and realize Gwil is watching you watch Freddie prance around stage. You smile at him. “Yes, please.”

He balances his breakfast carefully while holding two cups of tea. You take your cup and a piece of his toast as he joins you on the couch. He looks at you indignantly but you just smile and shrug. You both watch Queen perform in Japan for the first time. Your eyelids start feeling very heavy after working 12 hours. You glance over at Gwilym. He just looks so nervous as Brian May starts one of his many impressive solos on screen. Your very tired brain decides to try and distract him from his nerves.

“1970’s Brian May can get it”

Gwilym sarcastically asks “Do you want me to tell him that when I get to meet him?”

“That’s a great first conversation with a rock icon. I’m sure he’d really appreciate hearing that if your best friend had access to a time machine the first thing she would do is go back to 1970 so she could get his younger self’s long ass legs wrapped around her”

Gwilym stammers before curiosity gets the best of him and asks “What are you two doing in this scenario that his legs are wrapped around you?”

“I don’t even care. Look at that gorgeous man!” You say ogling the rock god on the screen.

Gwilym blushes as he thinks about how many people have told him how much he resembles young Brian May since being cast. You miss this because you’re still lustfully watching the screen.

“Where are you getting the time machine? Brian has a doctorate in astrophysics. Maybe he’ll be flattered and help.”

You laugh tiredly. “I took physics in undergrad to get into nursing school. I’m sure Dr. May and I can figure it out.” You glance at Gwilym. He has a very mischievous smile on his face. You quickly spit out “Don’t you dare actually tell him!”

“I’ll save it for the second conversation”

You turn on the sofa and shove Gwil with your feet. He grabs both your feet, pulls your legs across his lap, and then leans forward so his arm closest to you is pinning your legs against his. You try your best to squirm away as he starts tickling your feet. You laugh till you cry begging him to stop. This only eggs him on more.

He finally stops but kept your legs in his lap. You fall asleep as Gwil resumes watching the man he’s preparing to play. He nervously taps his fingers on your legs instead of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s about one am and you are wide awake. You’d gone home to NYC to visit your family for two weeks. Jet lag is still getting the best of you 3 days after you got back. You lay there trying to think calming thoughts as your stomach starts growling. Food becomes the only think you can think about. After 20 minutes, you give into your stomach’s request.

As you’re in the kitchen, you hear someone struggling to open the front door. Gwilym had text you he was going out to the pub with his costars after rehearsal strictly for research purposes. You hear an unfamiliar voice ask for water. You turn around excitedly to greet your roommate, arms out wide for a hug. You’ve barely seen him since returning home. Instead, you basically jump into the arms of his new, very drunk friend, Joe Mazzello.

“Hi Gwi... person I don’t know and am now hugging!” You practically knock him over due to your enthusiasm and his inebriation.

“Gwil didn’t tell me he lived with his girlfriend”

“Best friend, not girlfriend,” you corrected.

“Gwil didn’t tell me he lived with his hot friend” Joe said still hugging you.

You laugh as you step out of Joe’s embrace. Gwil is now standing next to you and throws his arm over your shoulders. You automatically wrap your arms around his waist. You feel him sway slightly. He’s just as drunk as Joe. 

You settle on the couch between the two boys to share the bowl of popcorn initially made just for yourself. You catch Gwil up with how your trip to New York was. Joe is very excited you share a home town. This quickly goes away when you start arguing about where the best pizza is. Gwil and Joe catch you up on how the movie is going. They tell you how they wanted to hide the first time Roger Taylor and Brian May visited. Joe shows you pictures of his face next to John Deacon. The similarities are uncanny. Joe practically yells “I think my mom might have some explaining to do!”

After questioning his parental lineage, Joe stares at you and Gwil for a while. You are sitting sideways facing Joe. Your shoulder is in Gwil’s armpit while his arm drapes across the front of your sholders, your head resting on Gwil’s bicep. You raise to eyebrow silently questioning what Joe is thinking.

“How did you guys end up as roommates?” His emphasis on the word roommate sounds like he really means only roommates. 

You pat Gwil’s arm as you answer “Mr. Lee here realized his ex is manipulative skank shortly before I discovered my ex is a giant whore. He was already looking for a flat but only finding 2 bedroom ones he liked when I called to tell him I was moving out.”

“I’m so proud of you for using the British word,” Gwil kissed the back of your head before continuing to Joe, “her breakups always reap good rewards for me. Break up after University - I get a new best friend. Next break up - I get a new TV. This break up - perfect flatmate.”

You point to the TV “Wait! Is that TV Mark’s TV?”

Gwil stands up causing you to slightly fall backwards after losing your back support. He ignores your question as he shuffles to the bathroom. You laugh and roll your eyes behind his back. Joe helpfully informs you “That’s Mark’s TV.” You throw popcorn at him. “How did you end up in London?” Joe asks while eating the popcorn pieces littered across his torso.  
“The Post-College breakup,” you start to explain.  
***** flashback*****

You stare in the mirror willing yourself not to cry. “I’m such an idiot. How did I not notice this” you say out loud as the tears fall anyways.

“You’re just in the wrong loo, love. No need to be that hard on yourself.”

You spin around at the sound of the voice. You find yourself looking up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes you’ve even seen. You stare open-mouthed for longer than you should have. You wipe your eyes and try to smile. “The urinals really should have tipped me off”.

The handsome stranger extends his hand to you “Gwilym”

“I’m Y/N” 

“May I give you a hug? You look like you need one.”

You drop his hand and nod. He walks forwards and embraces you. You’re not sure if it’s because of his height, warmth, or scent, but it’s one of the best hugs of your life. You hum as he rests a hand on the back of your head. You realized the noise you just made could be awkward and so you make it more awkward by asking “Have you ever hugged a stranger in the men’s room before?”

You feel Gwilym’s whole body shake with laughter. He pulls away and says “Only ones wearing red dresses and crying.” He moves to lean against the sinks next to you. “Do you want to tell me why?” You take a deep breath and loudly exhale. 

“Because I’m an idiot. Such a fucking idiot. I came to surprise my boyfriend. More specifically I MOVED here to surprise my boyfriend. We’ve been dating since we were 15. All through college we talked about how great it would be when we were both living on the same continent again. I am just now realizing it’s only been me bringing it up for the last year. He came home at Christmas with news of a post-graduation job. In London. I decided I should find a job in London to surprise him. I got here earlier today. I called him from my hotel to ask him what his evening plans were. He said going to this pub with some mates. My plan was to just show up and see the pure joy on his face. When I got here that face was nuzzling into the neck of a long legged blonde. So I ran in here.”

After a lengthy pause Gwil asked “Are you hungry?”

“WHAT??”

“Are you hungry? I know a great fish and chips place around the corner. If you’re going to frequent pubs in London, you’re going to want to know where the good drunk chips are. Curry too. We can do that a different night.”

“I don’t really like curry.”

“That is going to have to change. Could you step outside? I did come in here to piss, not make a new best friend.”

You chuckle and leave the bathroom. You don’t go far from the door to reduce the likely hood of seeing your 8 year relationship dissolve at the bar. Gwilym grabs your hand, smiles down at you while pulling you towards the door. “Come on, Red.” You swear you hear your real name being called as the pub door swings shut.   
*****end flashback******

 

“So he basically forced you to be his friend? Ben, Rami and I did that to him” Joe announces proudly. 

“I didn’t know anyone in London other than the cheating douche bag and his friends. I happily let Gwil force himself on me” You scrunch up your face realizing what that sounded like. Joe laughed at your expression. You realize Gwil never came back to the couch. 

“Joe, it’s been lovely meeting you. I need sleep though. I take it your crashing here. Do you need blankets for the couch or are you going to spoon with Gwil?”

“He’s so tall. I bet he’s a fantastic big spoon,” Joe says airily causing you to giggle.

“Well if he sucks, there are blankets in the hall closet. The bathroom floor is also surprising comfortable thanks to the fluffy rug.”

Gwilym yells from his room “She knows from experience. We hadn’t even lived here a full day!”


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple weeks Gwil is barely home. The only signs of his presence in the flat are extra dishes in the drying rack and towels on the bathroom floor he always forgets to hang after using. You feel like you’re living alone. You still see him but it’s always out and with other people. Gwilym’s warm smile when you walk in the door after work is something you hadn’t realized you looked forward to each day. You are reading in the giant arm chair in the living room when your phone chips from a text message.

-RED!!!!! The Black Horse! 7 pm! 🐎🖤🍻🔪-accompanied by a selfie of Ben, Joe, and Gwil all in costume with cheesy smiles

\- 🔪???-

\- 🔪= you better be here. The emoji’s were Joe’s contribution. -

\- I’ll be there. No threats needed Joe!-

***********

When you arrive at pub, you see Joe’s face, Bens’ profile, and what must be the back of Gwil’s head. There is an empty chair waiting at the table. Ben is animatedly telling a story that seems to be about drumming based on his gesturing. Joe notices you but you quickly pull your finger to your lips in a silent shhh motion. Joe returns to listening to the conversation. You quietly sit in the chair trying not to alert Gwilym to your presence. It works for about 2 seconds when Ben makes eye contact. He cheekily smiles at you and says “Hello Gorgeous” channeling pure Roger Taylor charm, “what brings you over here?”

Gwil snaps his head in your direction and gets the biggest smile on his face. “Y/N!” He stands and pulls you up to give a tight bear hug. It feels like he’s going to crush your ribs. Once Gwil releases you, Joe hugs you with a much more normal pressure. Ben also hugs you, “I feel like I know you from hearing so much about you. I’m about to get another round. Do you want something?” Ben goes up to the bar to fetch 4 more drinks. 

“He really is appropriately Roger Taylor level of pretty,” you say watching the blonde walk away. Gwil’s smile falters at your observation.

Remembering a conversation you had at work with your friend Lisa, you turn to Joe excitedly, “I have a friend I want to introduce you to. She’s smart, stunning, and has never seen Jurassic Park. I can break the news of your permanent perm to her slowing if you want to meet her.”

Gwil interrupts Joe’s response to ask “Why is her never having seen his most famous work a selling point?”

You reason, “She’s not going to like him just because he’s Tim Murphy. She’s also less likely to make blind dinosaur jokes. I’m guessing you get those a lot.”

Joe considers this. “It’s been about a week,” he answers dryly. “You should invite her to join us. Also, HOW HAS SHE NEVER SEEN JURASSIC PARK?” He pretty much yells the last part in your ear.

Laughing at his chaotic nature, “why are you SO loud ALL the time?” You shake your head at him. 

 

Lisa walks in about an hour later. You smirk at when you notice she’s wearing what she has dubbed her “man-catching jumper”. 

“Holy shit” mumbles Joe when he sees her. 

You raise your eyebrows at him twice “That’s Lisa. Told you she was hot.”

Ben turns around at your words to see then back to you, “You got any more friends?”

“No” you tell him flatly as you stand to get your friends attention “Lisa!”

All three boys echo “Lisa!”

Gwil winks at you as Joe’s face transforms in the heart-eye emoji.

 

Joe and Lisa are almost immediately lost in their own world of conversation. You smugly smile at Gwil and Ben when Lisa giggles and places her arm on Joe’s shoulder. Ben subtly flirts with you as the night progresses. You flirt back innocently with no intention of anything manifesting from it. When you mention you’re a nurse, Ben asks if you wear one of those sexy little nurse dresses. 

You lean forwards towards him and use your best attempt at a sultry voice “with the little white cap and thigh high stockings”

“yeah” Ben coos back

“No, because it’s not 1950 and our uniforms weren’t picked out by a horny teenager,” dryly bursting his fantasy image. Gwil laughs and pats your shoulder that his hand has been resting on. The more you talked to Ben, the closer Gwilym’s chair got. He had draped his arm around the back of your chair a while ago but its normal behavior so it didn’t faze you. Nor did Gwil’s hand figitting with the cap sleeve of your dress seem out of place. Both Gwil and you watch each other intently when the other speaks. You didn’t really noticed any of this behavior. Joe sure did.

Many hours of laughing, teasing, and stories later the pub starts to clear out. Gwil suggests closing the tab. The boys reject Lisa and your offers to pay. Lisa and you follow Ben towards the bathrooms. Ben bows and extends his arm so you can both pass him to get in the line for the women’s. The second the 3 of you are out of hearing range, Joe asks Gwil bluntly “Have you always been in love with Y/N or is it a recent development? Maaaaybe living together sparked a flame in your cold heart. Or you accidentally saw her changing when she thought her door was shut. OR you saw Ben, the human version of the statue of David, flirt with her and realized she could be taken away from you by someone who finally won’t cheat on her?” 

Gwil softy responds “She’s my best friend. We need each other. I can’t take that away from her. It would be selfish of me. I’ll endure any amount of pain to keep her from getting her heart broken again.” Gwil sniffles “To more specifically answer our question, from the moment I saw her in a dingy men’s lavatory.” Touched by Gwil’s honesty, Joe hugs Gwilym.

Ben returns to find his friends hugging. “What did I miss?”

Joe suddenly gets an idea, “okay!! We are going to all go back to your place Gwil. I’m going to get Lisa in on it discretely. I’ll take Lisa into Gwilym’s room to fake hook up. If she really wants to hook up, then added bonus.” Gwil glares and shakes his head at Joe. Joe points at Ben “Ben, you’re going to pass out on the couch. This makes it necessary for Gwil to sleep in Y/N’s bed” Joe slaps his hands together in excitement at the end of his plan. Ben is beaming ear to ear. Gwilym is less enthused, “No.”

“Yes!” Ben and Joe reply in unison. Then just Joe, “We voted. You lost. Where are the girls?”

Gwil gets a text from you. Lisa had been gushing about Joe the entire time in the bathroom. 

-Let’s all go to our place-

Joe reads the text despite Gwils attempts to block it. He cheers that his plan is falling into place. 

The plan works perfectly. There’s no sex or anything, but you wake up spooning with Gwilym.


	4. Chapter 4

Your next day off Gwilym invites you to set. The boys’ onset assistant greets you at the entrance and leads the way to the trailers. Joe is outside his on the phone but he quickly hangs up upon seeing you. You thank the assistant and he leaves to go perform other tasks. It’s the first time you’ve seen Joe since introducing him to Lisa and they stole Gwilym’s bed for the night. 

He literally throws himself at your feet then wraps his arms around your legs. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou for introducing me to Lisa. She is a goddess that I do not deserve.” You chuckle while patting his fluffy wig but stop instantly when you look up and see Brian May coming towards you.

“Mr. Mazzello, you’re looking very Deacy today.” Brian stops next to Joe curiously looking down at him. 

“Hi Brian. Y/N introduced me to the love of my life last week.” Joe offers as an explaination for his position.

You look down at the redhead incredulously “bit early for that declaration.” 

Looking back up, you meet a pair of very kind eyes. Brian is extending his hand to you. 

“Y/N, Gwilym’s lovely girlfriend, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. He talks about you a lot.” Brian brings your joined hands to his lips and gently kisses your knuckles.

You are in a too much of state of shock to correct him or speak in general until Joe pinches your leg while standing up. “It’s so nice to meet you. Gwilym has said nothing but kind things about you. He said you’ve been very helpful with all of the guys. He’s very honored to be playing you.”

“That’s very sweet. He’s doing a wonderful job. We couldn’t have picked a better man. In talent or appearance. My wife Anita was here Monday. She kept looking at him so lovingly. It almost made me jealous.” As he says this, he pulls his phone out to show you a picture of his wife gazing up at Gwil in full costume. 

As if on cue, Gwilym emerges from his trailer. It is the most amazing thing you have ever seen. He’d shown you pictures but they did him no justice. You bring your hand to your mouth to cover your shocked expression. 

Brian wistfully says “It’s like looking into a time machine every day.”

Gwil winks at the mention of a time machine. You are grateful your hand is already partially covering what has to be a very embarrassed look. “If I hadn’t met your father numerous times, you could convince me right now that Brian is your dad.” Both curly haired men laugh at this.

You get to watch a concert scene being filmed. You stand next to Brian while he adorably films “the band”. The director calls cut. Every person shuffles around to reset the scene. Looking behind you, Joe has come down from the stage to sit in the chair with his name on it. Stealing the chair with Gwil’s name, you plop down next to him. “Killer dance moves Joe.”

“Just trying to live up to dad’s legend,” Joe jokes. “What do you think?” Is this your first time on a movie set? Are you even listening to me or are you just lusting after Brian and Gwil?” 

“Is she alright?” Ben asks Joe after sitting down the other side of you.

“I am not lusting after either of them!” You protest.

“Your bedroom eyes say otherwise, darling.” Rami has now joined the conversation. More so Freddie has. Rami is still deep in character. 

Joe starts again with his teasing “Gwil told us about your crush on 1970’s Brian. Just ask Gwil to have sex with you while in costume.” You scoff at his suggestion.

“I second this decision. Everyone should be having more sex, dear.” Freddie/Rami states before sauntering off to have his makeup touched up.

Ben nudges you with his elbow “He’d probably be game for it, love” 

“You are all so incredibly helpful. Thank you for the sage advice.” Hopefully your sarcasm was clear enough.

 

************

Despite efforts not to, Joe’s suggestion makes you start sexualizing Gwil. Gwil is sitting on the couch practicing the guitar solo from Bohemian Rhapsody. You watch his hands move deftly up and down the guitar neck. This elicits the image of the same hands and fingers moving on you. Gwil stops playing. He has noticed you staring while biting your nails.

“You’re getting really good.” This is a true statement which you hope covers any indication of your lustful thoughts.

 

Two nights later, Gwil has invited some of the cast over for dinner at your flat. Everything is basically ready. Gwil goes to shower quickly before everyone arrives. His head feels sweaty after wearing a wig all day. As he leaves the room, there is a knock on the front door which Gwil answers. Joe enters the kitchen. He grabs silverware to help you finish setting the table. Without really thinking about it you tell Joe “ever since you told me to have sex with Gwil in costume, I keep thinking about it.” Joe’s eye are as large as the plates on the table. “Fuck! Pretend I didn’t tell you that! Please?”

Joe props his leg up on a chair and assumes the “thinker” position. “I was friends with him first.” He decides after a long pause, “Gwilym has my loyalty. WE’RE IN A BAND TOGETHER!!” He screams. Continuing in at a normal volume “I have to tell him”

“Please don’t say anything” you beg, “We’ve been friends for ten years. I don’t want that ruined because he looks good in a costume.”

“That decade of friendship will come in handy after you get married. Just need to bang it out first.” Joe says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Who’s banging it out?” Gwil comes back into the kitchen with wet hair and Ben. 

“Joe and Lisa hopefully. Our guests need drinks, Gwil” Joe smirks at your quick change of topic.

*****************

 

The next night you’re quietly trying to enter your flat after a hen’s night. You think you are successful at being quiet due to the large amount of alcohol in your system. You tip toe into the living room. The light is still on. Gwil is sitting on the couch with a very amused look on his face. There is a book in his hand that he clearly had been up reading. He places the book on the coffee table his feet are resting on and pats the spot next to him on the couch. You relax from your sneaking posture and skip over to join him.

“I’m glad you made it home safely.”

“A lovely bald man picked me up in his chariot and dropped me at the stoop,” you say while rubbing your face, “he didn’t even ask for any money.”

“Did you stiff a cabby?” Gwil asks, now worrying you are drunk enough to have done that.

“He was summoned by Lisa’s mobile after she summoned herself a ride to Joe’s pants.” Gwil nearly chokes on his tea at your explanation of getting an Uber. You continue “She had on very sexy underwear. We both decided it was very important she show Joe as soon as possible. Women can do whatever they want with their bodies. Don’t judge the lacy thongs Gwil!”

He laughs as he stands and walks into the kitchen. “No judgement here. I agree that women are free to choose what they do with their bodies. Everyone is.” He returns with a glass of water and a sleeve of biscuits.

You gasp “You are a godsend, Moose,” grabbing the biscuits from him. 

“You haven’t called me that in a while,” He places the water in front of you and taps it while making eye contact.

“You take such good care of me. You are going to make a fine husband,” you reach over and pinch his cheek. His face feels warm.

“Speaking of Joe... He tells me you’re a fan of my Dr. May costume. Did it make you think about time machines?”

Your drunk brain tries to blame it on the alcohol when your face suddenly get very hot. You bury you face in your hands. “Is that all he told out about our conversation?” The question muffled by your hands still covering your face. You feel movement. Next thing you know, Gwil’s legs are wrapped around your waist and his arms are hugging your shoulders. His mouth is practically touching your ears when he whispers “Is this what you had in mind?” You laugh out of pure embarrassment. Gwil releases your shoulders and lays back on the couch. His legs are still around you. The conversation changes to much less embarrassing subjects. Gwil is highly entertained by your drunken rambling.

 

You wake up the next morning still on the couch. You’re still between Gwil’s legs but your head is now resting on his chest. His arms are wrapped around you again. You feel his morning wood against your hip. Surely that has nothing to do with you and it’s just a normal physiological reaction. You slide your hand that is resting on Gwil’s pec to his side to push yourself up and off of him. Sleeping Gwil seems to interpret this as an embrace. He hugs you closer to him. He mumbles what sounds like your name. 

“Gwil?” You panic and try to move away again. He wakes up. He gazes down at your head still on his chest. His eyes widen suddenly and his arms drop from around you. You sit up realizing he also felt his erection pressed against you. He awkwardly says sorry about that. You try and pretend like the apology is just for falling asleep together “people fall asleep every night.” Your voice is an octave higher than normal. He tilts his head at you.

You change your response “I mean... damn, Gwil... good for you??” You say with an awkward cringe on your face. This makes him laugh.

“Let’s not tell Joe we slept together for the second time in a month. Even though it’s just sleeping. He’ll have a field day knowing I woke up with you in my arms again.” Gwil requests.

You immediately consent to this. “We can’t give him any encouragement.”


	5. Chapter 5

You are browsing the remaining Halloween costumes after work. The sound of your phone vibrating against your keys inside your purse startles you. You were going to ignore it so you can continue shopping. The sight of Gwil’s goofy face on the screen changes your mind. “Bonjour mon ami”

“When are you getting home? Do you want to eat before the party or just munch on stuff there? I can make dinner.” 

“I am just finishing up at the Halloween shop. Thankfully I waited till the last possible minute to get a costume. There are barely any options left to decide between.”

“and the options are?”

“I can wear only the mask for the clown from IT. 90’s version not current. A sexy nurse. Or Peppa Pig. Why do they even make an adult size of that?”

Gwil playful says “You do a horrible English accent. Peppa is out. You probably want to go as something different than your everyday self. Pick the sexy nurse.”

“Fuck off! I’ll be home in 15 minutes. I need to shower after clowning around the infectious disease ward. Let’s just munch on stuff there. Lucy sent pictures of all the food she has. I think we’ll be fine.” You hang up and pay for your sexy nurse outfit. It seems ironic to be purchasing a nurse outfit while wearing scrubs. 

***********  
“Does my cap look straight to you? I’m going to pretend I’m not setting back the feminist movement 50 years by wearing this” you ask while walking out to the living room to find Gwil. Gwil’s face stops you in your tracks. He is stunned at how you look in your costume. He brings his hand up to cover his mouth, looking you up and down. His eyes pause on the space between your skirt and white thigh high stockings. You’ve never seen Gwil admire you like this before. Before you can be flattered by his gaze, you realize you have no idea what his costume is. He has on brown pants and matching brown turtleneck jumper, a laurel wreath on his head. “What are you exactly?”

He says “A Tree. Duh!” He stands and holds his arms in a vague impression of a tree. He pulls your favorite goofy face.  
You smile at him with soft eyes, “I love you, but this is terrible. Let’s fix it” heading towards the hall closet to get the autumn center piece your aunt sent you last year. Gwil mumbles too softly for you to catch, “No one is going to be looking at me with you wearing that.”

You return and stand in front of Gwil. You start wrapping the cord of artificial leaves around his wrists. As you cut the cord to size, you tell him “I need you to be on ass duty tonight.” He looks confused. “I need you to watch my ass and tell me if it’s too close to showing. I’m not used to wearing anything this short.”

“You’re requesting I stare at your ass all night?” Gwil asks with a furrowed brow.

“I’d ask Lisa but I’m pretty sure Joe plans on distracting her all evening. Just alert me please?”

“If you like, I could take a picture to send to Brian. He did write fat bottomed girls.”

You stand on the couch so you can reach Gwil’s head to replace the laurels with matching fall foliage. “Not yet. My time machine isn’t done.” Your balance falters since your wearing high heels. Gwil steadies you by placing his hands on your hips. As you finish his crown, you look down at him. He glances up to make eye contact. His eyes look the same color as when you first met them in that men’s bathroom. The air feels heady. You swallow hard. Gwil starts kneeling down till his shoulders are even with your hips and his arms are behind your legs. He smirks. His soft eyes turn mischevious. He leans forward quickly and you are suddenly flung over his shoulder while Gwil stands and walks to the door. “Your ass is probably showing right now, love.”  
“Thanks, Lee. I can feel the draft.” 

************

Wednesday Adams/Lucy answers the door. “Happy Halloween!! Please come in!”

“Your costume is perfect, Lucy! You could totally pull of black hair all the time if you wanted,” you say while greeting her with a hug. 

“Hello Tree Boy. Ben is going to be thrilled you dressed like that.” Lucy says to Gwil. 

“It was this or a sleeveless jumper since I always look like their dad in pictures. How come everyone else is so short?” Gwil asks while patting your and Lucy’s heads to indicate your inclusion in the short population. 

Lucy leads you into the kitchen where the rest of movie Queen is gathered. Joe is dressed as a Yankee, “I needed a hat to cover the perm.” Ben is someone in a leather jacket? You can’t actually tell. Rami is dressed like Pugsly from the Addams Family Values. Lucy was correct in guessing Ben would be excited about Gwil’s costume. “Mate, that’s the best costume.” Rami shakes his head in disagreement behind Gwil’s back. You turn to whisper to Lucy about how Gwil’s costume actually had been worse. You swear you just saw the last person you thought would show up tonight walk through the door. You bolt behind Ben so you can hide beside the refrigerator. 

Rami peaks around at you, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah.... I think have... the ghost of boyfriends past... Lucy, your friends that just came in, the guy, what’s his name?”

“Chris, he’s my friend Angela’s boyfriend. Although she just needs to dump him already. He’s been stringing her along for forever. Why do you ask, Y/N?”

“Is he from the Upper West Side of New York?” You ask between quick shallow breathes. You can feel yourself start to panic. Everyone looks confused.

Gwil catches on to who it is and stands in front of you with his hands on your shoulders. He puts one hand under your chin and lifts your head to bring your eyes to his, “What do you want me to do? Option A - I can punch him. Option B - I can be pretend to be your boyfriend. Option C - I can go thank him for cheating on you causing you to hide in the men’s room, therefore meeting me, your best friend?” He looks towards the others at the end. You realize he over explained option C was to fill them in on the situation.

Ben chimes in, “Option D - Get shitfaced so you don’t care” Before you can answer either man, Ben has link his arm with yours and is pulling you towards the bar.

You look over your shoulder at Gwil’s very concerned face, “It appears as though we are going with option D.” Ben removes his leather jacket and throws it over your head. 

“This way no one can tell who you are.” Ben says laughing. 

“Oh this is a solid plan. It won’t attract any attention to us,” you say sarcastically. You hear Lucy’s laughter as she grabs your arm to help Ben guide you to the bar. 

Back in the kitchen, Gwil, Rami, and Joe are spying on your ex for a while between conversations. Gwil can’t help but observe the man. Gwil tells his friends he can’t decide if he wants to punch Chris or kiss him.

Rami replies “He’s pretty good looking, you should kiss him.”

Joe decides, “If you’re going to punch him and need backup, we should wait till Ben gets back.” Joe stares at Chris for a minute before adding, “I don’t know why but he doesn’t look like he’d be Y/N’s type.”

Rami smirks, “yeah, he looks nothing like Gwilym.”

Gwil rolls his eyes at this, “not you too. We’re just friends!”

Rami looks unconvinced, “stop looking at her like you want to take her to bed and people will stop assuming.”

Joe turns around to face the guys, “TO BE FAIR, everyone is looking at her like that tonight. I mean did you see how fast Lucy followed her out of the kitchen.” The other guys laugh.

“I’m not talking about tonight. I meant at dinner at their apartment, each time she’s been on set or with us at the pub, every time she walks into the room,” Rami explains to Joe.

Joe corrects Rami, “That’s his “I’m in love with her face” not his bedroom face.”

“Fuck off” Gwilym says without much conviction, “I’m going to go talk to him.”

Rami looks at Joe with wide eyes after Gwilym leaves, “That is a terrible idea.”

Joe laughs heartily, “It really is. Let’s go listen!”

 

Gwil approaches Chris while trying to keep a friendly expression on his face. “Hey mate, I like your costume.”

Chris flaty replies, “Thanks”

Gwil hates this man even more now, “Are you friends with Lucy?”

“My girlfriend is,” he points at a blonde in a cat costume, “How do you know Lucy?”

“I’m working with her in the new Queen biopic,” Gwil usually isn’t one to brag about anything and especially work. He can’t help but add “I’m Brian May. I’m here with the sexy nurse where ever she scampered off to. How long have you and the cat been together?”

Chris pinches his eyebrows together wondering why this guy is so curious but answers anyways, “On and off for 12 years. We met at Oxford. What about you and the nurse?”

Gwil is furious now. He’s clenching his jaw. He’s never felt the need to hit someone and has to put his hands in his pockets to stop himself from doing it now. “Ten, basically. We met in a men’s room after she caught her boyfriend with another woman. Have a good night. Nice costume again.” Gwil slaps him on the shoulder before walking off. A little too hard but not hard enough to raise suspicion.

Gwil turns around and sees Rami and Joe obviously watching the whole exchange. For two great actors, they are doing a shitty job at faking a conversation so they can ease drop. Joe gives Gwilym a thumbs up. Joe says “Where are the girls?”

Rami adds “and Ben.”

Joe says like it’s obvious, “I was including him in “the girls”.”

 

Once Ben and Lucy lead you to the bar, one of them removed the leather jacket. Ben grabbed three shot glasses and filled them to the brim with whiskey. Lucy starts to grab one. Ben slaps her hand “These are all Y/N’s”

“Oh, I think it’s better if I share,” you say while Ben grabs 4 more shot glasses. He sets two in front of Lucy and two in front of himself. While he fills the new glasses, Lucy profusely apologies holding your hands in hers, “Y/N, I am so incredibly sorry. I had no idea. Gwil told me how you came to England after I mentioned being surprised by your American accent. Are you ok? I won’t be mad if you want to leave. Or better yet, I’ll kick him out. I actually like you!” She hugs you after she finishes. 

You look at her and grab her braids. “That is very sweet of you. You don’t need to kick anyone out. I’m not going to leave. I think I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting it. I just feel very tense right now. I haven’t imagined running into him for about 9 years.”

Ben coughs to get your and Lucy’s attention again, “These,” nodding to the whiskey shots, “will erase that tense feeling.”

You tilt your head and smile Ben, “What the hell!” You gesture to your costume, “I’ll show you how my friends and I dealt with tension in nursing school.” You lean forward and put your mouth around the rim of shot glass. You stand back up and flip your head back to take the shot without hands. Your friends look at you in shock. “Now, I will only take my remaining two shots if you both take yours with me. You’re not allowed to use your hands either.” 

Ben does his without hesitation one right after the other. You and Lucy just stare at him.

“You are really good at that. You know Ben. My friend that taught me this method called them blowjob shots.” 

Lucy adds, “Is there anything you’d like to tell us? Any tips to pass along from your experience performing these blowjob......shots.” 

Ben flips you both off since he’s still swallowing then tells Lucy “You still need to do yours.”

Lucy tries something else. She picks up both glasses, slightly tilts her head back and pours both into her mouth at the same time. After she slams both back on the bar, they both look at you. You keep your promise and take both. 

 

About 45 minutes later, Ben, Lucy and you are shitfaced, laying on Lucy’s bedroom floor with the practically empty whiskey bottle in the middle of you three. You and Lucy are crying with laugher at Ben telling a story about getting caught by his parents the first time he felt up a girl. This is when Gwil, Joe and Rami find you. 

You notice them first. You’re very excited about their arrival to the secondary party. You slur “Moose!!!! Lucy gave me shorts. You don’t have to watch my ass anymore!”

Joe reaches his hand out to stop Gwil from entering the room, “You were watching her ass?”

Rami asks, “she knew you were watching her ass?”

Gwil blushes at their questioning. “She requested it” he says sheepishly. 

Joe lowers his arm. He elbows Rami knowingly after Gwil passes to stand at your feet.

Gwil holds his hands out to help you stand “Come on, up you get, Red. Let’s go be social.”

You swat his hands away and broadly wave your arm at your friends on the floor, “I am being social”

Gwil smiles mischievously. He knows just how to entice you, “If you stand, I will give you a piggyback ride downstairs to the rest of the party.”

You gasp in excitement, “You always say no when I ask!” You immediately extend your hands to him.

 

While Gwil is carrying you down the stairs, your ex is walking up the stairs. You try hiding your face in Gwil’s neck. It does not work.

“Y/N? What are doing here? How do you know Lucy?” Chris asks incredulously.

Gwil sets you down. You are trying really hard not to laugh at how awkward you feel. You just point at Gwil as a response.

“Do you live in London?”

“Yes” you answer shortly because the laugher is really close to coming out. You grab onto Gwils arm to steady you physical and emotionally. 

Chris is completely flabbergasted, “When did you move here?!?”

The laughter finally breaks free. You turn to look at Gwil. He has both lips tucked into his mouth. You know this is what he does to not laugh and it makes you laugh more before you answer your ex. “About ten years ago. About a week after graduating nursing school. I’m sorry this is not actually funny. I am quite drunk.” Gwil loses his fight to not laugh.

Chris puts everything you just said together, “Did you move here for me?”

“Sure did! Planning it took a while. Turns out there are a lot of steps to work in and move to another continent. When I got the bar to surprise you, you were dry humping some chick. It did not look enjoyable either. Okay bye” You turn to Gwil and tap him on the shoulder, “Up! Let’s go!!”

Gwil waves goodbye smugly before carrying you the rest of the way downstairs. He stops in front of some empty chairs and sets you down.   
You sit. “On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the most immature, where did I fall?”

Gwil sits in the chair next to you and puts his arm around the back of yours. “Five? The laughing wasn’t great.” He pauses but decides to tell you, “I may have talked to him earlier. Said the hot nurse running around was my date. So I’d say my conversation with him was a 6.” You laugh at his assessment. This goof ball always knows how to make you feel better. The others are now joining you downstairs. Joe is giving Ben a piggyback ride. You tell Gwil you’re going to step outside for a minute. 

 

You sit on the cold steps so you can process everything that just happened. You hear the door open and assume its Gwil. You turn and see Chris.

“What the hell, Y/N? Were you just never going to tell me you lived here? You said things just weren’t working anymore when you broke up with me. Also, you never mentioned even wanting to move to London,” he yells. You cringe.

You try to not meet his tone when you stand to face him, “Yes I never mentioned it because when you were home for Christmas you said you got a job in London. Side note - you never asked my opinion about that. I wanted to surprise you. I thought it would be romantic. I don’t think I have ever been more wrong.”

Chris stops yelling, “I wish you would have told me. We could have worked it out.” He approaches you like he’s going to try and touch you. You automatically step down a stair.

“How long had you been with the blonde at the pub before we broke up?” You glare at him.

You barely hear his response, “Y/N, you don’t want me to answer that.

It’s your turn to yell, “You have no idea what I want. You don’t know me anymore.” You breathe deep and start again with a normal volume, “We wouldn’t have worked it out.”

Chris steps closer to you, “The blonde and I keep breaking up because I think deep down I know she can’t compare to you. I knew you were the one at 16.” You visibly gag at this.

You hear a deep voice behind Chris “That’s because no one compares to Y/N” Neither of you noticed Gwil come outside. Gwil walks down the stairs to stand next to you. “Y/N, would you like to go home?”

You grab Gwil’s hand and finish walking down the stairs together.

Chris yells at you as you walk off down the street. “You’re right, I don’t know you. I never would have thought you’d jump into bed with another man before even breaking up with me.” This stops you in your tracks. 

You’re going to have to apologize to Lucy. Her neighbors probably hear all his yelling. You walk back to calmly tell him, “You don’t really deserve an explanation but I can’t help myself due to the alcohol. I didn’t jump into bed with him. I didn’t even get into bed with him until recently. He took me to his sisters who I stayed with until I found a place to live. Gwilym is actually a decent human being unlike you. He would never take advantage of me.” As you finish, you feel Gwil’s hand in yours again. He squeezes it and you look up at him and smile. “Let’s go home, Moose.”

 

As you’re walking away from Lucy’s, Gwil says “You don’t look as mad as I thought you would be.”  
You rest your head on his shoulder and grab his bicep with the hand not holding his hand already. “I realized upstairs on the floor with Lucy and Ben I don’t care about it anymore. Seeing him just caught me off guard. I didn’t drink this much tonight out of anger. Just happened while laughing with friends. I probably would have thanked him if I had been sober.” You squeeze Gwil’s arm. “I love my life now. It’s great. I enjoy my job and coworkers. Thanks to the internet, my family doesn’t feel that far away. Plus, I never would have met you.” Gwil kissed the top of your head at this. You keep talking, “Since I didn’t thank him and insinuated we were having sex, where am I on the scale now?”

Gwil considers this, “7.”

“I’ll take it. Let’s just walk around the block and then sneak back into the party. It’s really early.”

Gwil counters your offer, “We can also grab a take away and I can give you a piggyback ride home. Or at the very least to the Tube.”

You smile up at Gwil, “I’m good either way. You pick”.

Gwil lets go of your hand, slips out of his jacket he’s now offering you, and crouches in front of you with his hands out expectantly “Your trusty steed awaits.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Brian May asked me today why my beautiful girlfriend hadn’t visited set recently.” You jump nearly knocking the pan you’re cooking dinner in off of the stove. You didn’t realize Gwil had gotten home. You turn around and Gwil is leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with a smirk and eyebrows fully raised.

“You scared the shit out of me! Are you hungry?”

“You going to explain why you didn’t correct Brian when you met him?” He leans forward, puts his hand to cup his ear to better hear you.

You stammer out, “umm... well... Joe was being Joe... He distracted me so I couldn’t see Brian walk up... then Brian was just standing there all tall and being Brian May... He said “Y/N you must be Gwilym’s lovely girlfriend” and then HE KISSED MY HAND. HE KNEW MY NAME. I lost all ability to form coherent thoughts let alone speak them.”

Gwil laughed really hard then told you, “You need to spend less time with Joe. You’re starting to yell like him.”

“It’s only going to get worse. We were able to get on the same flight on Saturday morning to La Guardia for Thanksgiving.” You turn back around to finish cooking dinner. 

“Please stay you. I like you the way you are.” Gwil kisses the top of your head before asking, “Do you want a glass of wine?” He playfully shoves you sideways with his hip so he can reach the cabinet with the glasses. 

“I think I need to give my liver a break after the Halloween party. Whiskey is never a good idea. I’m pretty sure I was dehydrated for a week after.”

Gwil fills the wine glass he got out for you with water. “So you can feel fancy,” he smiles you favorite goofy smile. You return an equally goofy look. 

You both sit on the couch facing each other to eat your dinner. Gwil tells you about filming the “I Want to Break Free” video that day. You realize he still has mascara on from being dressed as a woman. That must be why his eyes look especially warm and inviting tonight. You are watching him gesticulate wildly as he tells you the crazy antics of cast mates. He suddenly stops stop and asks, “why are you looking at me all wistfully?”

“I just realized how much I miss you.” You lean your head against the back of the couch.

“I’m right here.” He helpfully points to the couch cushion he’s sitting on. 

“I know that dork! It’s just been months since we really hung out just us.” You start faking tears extremely over dramatically, “I’ve just missed you so much!”

“Awwww sentiment!” Gwil leans forward and grabs your hands and pulls you forward into a hug. You try to gracefully turn around so you can lean your back against his chest. Your feet get tangled under you and you end up head-butting him in the peck.

Gwil pats your head, “what were you going for there, Red?”

“I was going to make you cuddle me and watch TV. I think I managed to trip while sitting down.”

He shakes his head at you and then grabs both your plates off the coffee table to take them to the kitchen. You hear him washing them at the sink. You right yourself on the middle cushion of the couch. Gwil walks out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the hall. You hear a door open. You think maybe you made him uncomfortable talking about cuddling. Just as you are starting to overthink it and feel rejected, Gwil returns to the living room holding a quilt. “What do you do you want to watch?”

You smile broadly at him, “Guess.” He doesn’t have to though. He grabs the DVD off the bookcase and puts it in. He walks back over to you and hands you the quilt before sitting right up against you. He takes the quilt back. He puts it over both of you. He starts tucking it under you on the side opposite him. You’re pretty sure you notice him blush when he tucks part of it under your butt. He puts his arm around you. You snuggle up to his side, now warm and content. You smile up at him as Monty Python’s Flying Circus starts. 

“Hey,” you poke him, “we watched this at your sister’s the night we met.”

He starts playing with the end of your hair, “I know. It’s very difficult to watch this and be sad.”

“Did I ever actually thank you for basically saving me that night?”

Gwil kisses your head while saying, “you didn’t have to, Red.”

*************

Gwil has come home for dinner the last 4 nights instead of going out with Joe, Rami, and Ben. It doesn’t surprise you when you see his coat hanging on the rack by the door. You hear one of your favorite Queen songs, ‘39, playing in the living room. After a couple seconds you realize it’s being played live. Gwil is sitting on the couch practicing and singing along. It’s warm, angelic, and somehow sexy at the same time. You sit opposite him. “How come I did not know you could sing?” He shrugs and continues playing. You lay down and push your feet under his thigh as he’s playing. He looks at them in protest. 

“But my feet are cold.”

He pauses his singing, “put on thicker socks then.” 

“Your tree trunks are closer,” you try to use a playful tone to counter his snippy one. 

He just gives you uncharacteristic side-eye in response. You know he’s stressed from your last few night’s conversations. It’s been tense on set recently. 

“Hey” you look at him softly waiting for him to look at you. He does after finishing the chorus. You hold out your arms to him for a hug, “put down the guitar and let me give you a hug.” He tilts his head at you. “Come on, down you get” He laughs under his breath at this and puts the guitar on the coffee table. He lays on top of you and snakes one hand under your back, the other under your neck, and he puts his cheek against your neck. You put one hand on his upper back and the other on the back of his neck. 

You whisper, “I’m sorry you’re stressed. Can I do anything to help?”

“This is helpful. Thanks for forcing it on me, Red.” You snicker and he kisses your neck so softly you’re not sure it actually happened. There is a hitch in your breathing anyways. The hand on your back slowly moves so it’s now under your shirt as Gwil slow rubs up and down your side. You start caressing the back of his neck and playing with his hair. Gwil’s pinky finger slighly brushes under the waist band of your jeans as he slides his hand back down our side. You inhale deeply then swallow hard. You feel wetness start to pool between your legs. Gwil slightly turns his head and his lips ghost the sensitive spot under your ear. You lean into his lips and feel him smile against your neck. You feel his cock hardening against you. You slightly pull his hair. A moan escapes his lips. 

He pushes himself up so he can look at your face. His eyes are full of desire and love. Pupils fully dialated. You’re pretty sure yours match. Just as you part your lips to ask him what is happening his lips crash against yours. Gwil kisses you passionately and deeply. You kiss back whole heartedly. Both of your hands start roaming over the other’s body. You wrap your legs around him. He pulls away slightly, breathing heavily and puts his forehead on yours. “What is this?”

You try to start kissing him again but he pulls back you so can’t quite reach his lips. He wants an answer first. “I don’t know what this is. It just feels right.” He puts his forehead back against yours. He stares into your eyes. “Does it feel right to you?” Worry slips into your voice.

“Of course it does, love.” He starts kissing your jaw line towards your neck. He nibbles on your ear lobe. You tighten your legs around him and fist his hair. He whispers in your ear, “tell me when you want me to stop” He’s at your sensitive spot on your neck again. You moan. He kisses you there harder. 

“I’m not stopping you anytime soon,” you coo. 

Both his hands move to your sides under your shirt. He looks at you for approval to remove it. He tilts his head and sighs at the slight of your black lace bra. “I know I’ve seen you in a bikini before but this is so much better.” You sit up and grab his neck with both hands to pull his lips to yours again. You then grab at his shirt to remove it. You smirk at him, “it’s only fair.”

He reaches behind you and put his hands on the clasp of your bra. He looks at you again for approval. You nod yes. You lay back down, arms rapped are Gwil’s neck to bring him with. He kisses his way from your lips to your breasts. His mouth is on one breast while his hand plays with the nipple on the other. He makes eye contact with you while he switches his mouth to the opposite breast. You’ve never seen a sexier man in your life. He keeps that eye contact as he kisses his way down stomach. He paused at the button to your jeans. You nod. He asks, “Are you sure?” You gasp out “Please.”

He is suddenly at your mouth again. You can feel his rock hard length twitching under his jeans. You move your hand from his back to free it. He swats it away. “This is your turn” He wiggles his eyebrows at you and moves down to try and undo your jeans with his mouth. This makes your whole body shake with laughter. He holds your hips still. When he’s finally successful, he smiles your favorite goofy smile. You clap for him then caress his cheek. He kisses your palm. He then swats your hand away, winks, and then lifts your hips so he can take of your pants. 

After removing your jeans, he starts open mouth kissing the waist band of your underwear. You feel yourself get even more wet with anticipation. As he removes your last piece of clothing, he kisses the length of the inside of your left leg. He switches to the right leg as he works his way back up. 

“Wait,” you stop him and stand up. His face quickly saddens thinking you’ve changed your mind. You lean forward and kiss him gently. “We need more room.” You grab his hands to lead him to your bedroom. He turns to put his feet on the floor in front of you. He stands but doesn’t start walking with you. He pulls you back to him. He moves his hand over your backside, pauses for a quick squeeze of your cheeks then moves to the back of your thighs so he can lift you to his waist. You wrap your legs around his waist again and start kissing him. 

The kissing gets very passionate again as he walks to his bedroom. He accidentally bumps you into the door frame. He apologizes adamantly.

“Take off your pants and make it up to me” you start kissing his neck.

“Fuck that’s hot. Yes, ma’am!” Gwil lays you down on his bed. He strips off his pants and boxers.

You take in the sight of him completely disrobed. “I never thought I would say this, but dear god that is a good looking dick! Could you please put that inside me now?” You point towards your crotch to indicate where you’d like it.

He has a shit eating grin on his face as he shakes his head. You pout. He laughs lightly and buries his face between your legs. 

You arch your back as he sucks on your clit. He moves his left arm from around your thigh to hold your hips down. He pushed his tongue in, out, and around your entrance as his nose rubs against your clit. You grab onto the arm holding you in place with one hand and seize onto the sheets with the other. He inserts a finger into your pussy slowly. He curves the finger against your front wall as he pulls it back out.

“You taste so good, baby.” He inserts two finger causing you to moan loudly. “Do you like two fingers?”

“Yes. Please keep going, Gwil.”

He does exactly that. He pumps his two fingers in and out while his mouth works on you clit again. He steadily increases the pace of his fingers while doing wonders on your clit.

“Gwil. I’m close”

“I love hearing you say my name with pleasure,” he murmurs against your clit. The vibrations move you even closer to your orgasm.

“Gwil. Make me cum. Please Gwil.”

He curves his fingers and finds your g-spot. You clench around his fingers and your orgasm comes. His fingers slow down as he works you down from your high. He rests his head on your hip. You reach down and grab his face. You pull it towards yours so you can kiss him again. You can taste yourself on his lips and tongue. 

He caresses your face “Y/n, may I please make love to you now? Do you need a minute?”

“Now’s good” You kiss him softly. 

He leans back and gets a panicked look on his face. “I don’t have any condoms. Fuck.” He huffs and cards his hand through his hair. “Do you have any? I can just go down on you again if you don’t”

“I don’t have any.” You think for a minute. “I am on birth control. I got checked at my last doctor’s appointment. I’m clean.”

The panic leaves his face and the lust returns. “I am also clean.” He holds out his hand to give you a high five.

You roll your eyes. Instead of giving him a high five, you pull that hand to your lips. “I trust you. You can go raw if you want.” His eyes light up and he nods his head gently.

He hovers over you and takes in your naked form reverentially. He tells you, “I might cum just from seeing you under me.” 

You spread your legs more for him. A soft moan leaves his lips as you do. He lines his cock up with your entrance. You lift yourself to kiss him deeply. He slowly pushes himself into you. Both of your moans interrupt the kiss. You gasp as he slowly pulls most of his impressive length back out. “You’re so wet for me, love.” 

You lay back down has he thrusts into you. “Your morning wood does not do you justice. I can feel your ridges against my walls.

“That’s because you’re so tight.” He nuzzles into your neck as he picks up the pace slightly. He whispers in your ear, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

You wrap your arms around him, “I could look at your handsome ass face forever”. You kiss him again. You can’t get enough of him. 

It quickly becomes the most passionate, sensual, loving sex either of you has ever had. After you both cum and clean up, he holds you in his arms tightly. He is behind you, slowly kissing your neck. “I never want to let you go”

“Then don’t” you turn in his arms and roll him onto his back. You kiss very slowly for a long time. You feel his cock move and start to harden again. You moved your hand to pump it a few times. It quickly becomes rock hard again. Gwil thrust against your hand. You straddle him, hovering over his cock, “Do you mind?”

“Please, help yourself,” he smiles up at you. His smile turns into a perfect circle as you take all of him in. He holds your breasts as you ride him. He moves a hand to your clit. His body feels like an extension of your own. You’re both moaning loudly. He rolls you over, puts your legs over his shoulders and enters you again. He was sweet and tender the first time you were under him. This time he fucks you fast and hard. You can’t decide which you like more. He brings his hand to your clit. You see white and cum around him again. After you catch your breath, you finish him with your mouth. You crawl off the bed and slink to the bathroom. 

When you come back, you think he’s fallen asleep. You roll your eyes and lay down next to him. He pulls you back into spooning position. He whispers, “Thank you, love.”

You turn your head slightly back to him. “Thank you! That was the best sex of my life. I’ve never had 3 orgasms in one night.” He kissed your check. 

“It was the best I’ve ever had and better than I could have imagined. Good night, Red.”

“Night, love.”


	7. Chapter 7

Your peaceful sleep is disturbed by a computerized chirping noise. The room seems oddly bright. Gwil is hugging your abdomen and using your still naked breasts for a pillow. You try to stifle your laughing so you don’t wake him up. The noise is coming from Gwil’s iPad on the bedside table. You lightly stroke his hair, “Gwil, someone is FaceTiming you excessively early.”

He nuzzles into you more, “Oh, Good morning.” This is directed at your breasts and not your face. You playfully shove him with your knee and reach for the iPad. It’s Joe calling.

“Fuck Gwil, get off. I have to leave for the airport in 20 minutes!” You say squirming out from under him. He sits up and answers Joe’s call. You are effective trapped in the room because the screen is facing the door. Joe would see you naked if you tried leaving.

“Hey. I tried calling Y/N to say I was leaving my hotel to come pick her up. She didn’t answer. Is she ready? Is she ok?”

Gwil can’t help but smile huge, “I’m pretty sure she’s good. I think I hear the shower running. I’ll make sure she’s ready in time. Bye!” He hangs up as Joe is starting to talk again. He looks up at you, “We forgot to set an alarm.”

“I got forgot to finish packing. I was going to last night. I got distracted by your nakedness.” You start panicking thinking of all the things you need to do in the short period of time you have. Gwil starts walking across the mattress on his knees over to where you’re standing next to the bed. He grabs your hips and softly says, “We need to talk about this.”

You cup his face in your hands. For once, you are the same height as him. “I need to shower and pack. If I don’t shower your friend is going to smell the sex on me and figure out what happened.”

Gwil starts kissing your neck instantly turning both of you on. He murmurs in your ear, “Just cancel your flight. Stay with me. We can talk. I’ll even cook your Thanksgiving dinner for you.”

You rest your head against his, “As much as I would love that, my parents bought my plane ticket as a Christmas gift. I can’t waste that.” Gwil moves to kiss the other side of your neck. “Gwil, I need, not want, but need you to stop so I can shower. Maybe I can skip packing. I MIGHT still have clothes from high school that fit.”

Gwil gives up on persuading you, “I’ll pack your stuff. You shower. Do you have anything out already?”

You kiss his lips, “You are perfect. There is some stuff pulled out on top of my dresser. I need jeans, a dress, and some tops.”

While you are in the shower, Gwil gets dress and starts packing your things. He adds a jumper of his that you always try to steal to the suitcase. Right as he finishes you enter your room in just a towel. He wants nothing more than to throw you on the bed and make love to you again. He starts towards you as the doorbell rings. “Joe has terrible timing,” Gwil grumbles. He shuts your bedroom door behind him on the way to let Joe in. 

“Hey buddy! Where’s your better half?” Joe asks way too cheerfully for the early morning.

“Almost out. I’ll take her suitcase to the car.” Gwil walks out the door with the bag. Joe watches him with a furrowed brow. Gwil always corrects his jokes about you being his girlfriend. Joe’s curiosity is piqued.

Gwil is outside putting the suitcase in the trunk when you and Joe come outside. Joe starts dramatically, “I’m just going to miss you so much. I don’t know what I’ll do without seeing you every day.” Joe flings himself against Gwil to hug him.

Gwil lightly pats his back in return. “Easy Joe, its one week.” He extracts himself from Joe’s arms so he can hug you. One hand is in your damp hair and one is on the small of your back. He whispers, “You, I will miss. Call me when you land, love.” He gently kisses your temple.

You lean against his chest, “I’ll call the second I can turn my phone on.” You want nothing more than to stay. You want to talk about what happened so you can tell him how much you want to be with him. You need to tell him just how much you care about him. That isn’t something you want to say in front of Joe for the first time. You pull back to look into Gwil’s eyes hoping you can convey all that in your eyes. He puts his hand on your cheek. You think to yourself, decide you don’t care Joe is watching and hook a hand around Gwil’s neck to pull his face down to yours. You kiss him deeply. His lip follow yours as you pull away. “I’ll see you in a week.”

“I can’t wait, Red.” Gwil kisses you again. 

You turn to face Joe. His mouth is wide open. His face looks like a kids on Christmas morning who has seen the exact toy they asked for under the tree.

 

Once in the car, Joe sits directly next to you in the middle seat. You look forward at the back of the driver’s head. You try your best to keep a neutral express since Joe is staring at you. He starts poking your arm. You slowly blink. 

“Psst, Y/N”

You turn your head and look out the window. 

“I will scream as loud as I can until you acknowledge my presence. Do you really want to do that to the nice, friendly driver?” Joe’s face gets closer to yours as he says this.

You give in. That’s not fair to the driver in such an enclosed space. “Hi Joe. Good morning. Are you 34 or 4 years old?”

He rapidly fires out “Why didn’t you answer your phone this morning? Why was Gwilym so happy when he answered? And the most important question of the day, do you and Gwilym always kiss goodbye like that?” 

“How much caffeine have you had this morning?” You joke instead of answering the question. You don’t know how much you should tell Joe before talking to Gwil. 

He places his chin on your shoulder, “If I give you a piggyback ride through the airport, will you tell me what happened?” 

You laugh at his tactic, “That only works when Gwil makes the offer.”

“I bet a lot of things only work with Gwil,” he counters.

“You’re not wrong. I’m not ready to explain anything. If you keep asking me, I will only answer in dinosaur jokes. That’s going to be especially terrible because I only know three. Two of them are from Jurassic Park. The 3rd is about a lesbian dinosaur.”

He moves over to the other window seat and pulls out his phone. You’re impressed he gave up so easily until you realize he’s getting ready to call Gwil. You huff at him and grab his phone.  
“You absolute child!” You start laughing then get serious. “Joe, I will give you this much. Things are different between Gwil and me. I think good different. It still needs to be discussed. After that, if Gwil is cool with it, I will tell you. Deal” You extend your hand to him.  
He shakes your hand, “Deal.... Will you still tell me the lesbian dinosaur joke?”

*************

On the plane, Joe starts listing off all the places he wants to eat while he’s home. You aren’t sure if he’s actually talking to you or just planning out loud. You realize sitting there for so long you’re a little sore from last night. You keep shifting in your seat. Joe asks what your problem is. “You keep doing that. Are you a nervous flyer?”

“No, I just can’t get comfortable. Are you going to use your blanket?” He hands it to you and you stand up to place it underneath you.

He gasps the second you sit down. “HOLY SHIT!”

“Shhhh, there are families around us!” You try to cover his mouth with your hand. He pushes it away.

He points a finger in your face and looks at you accusatorially, “You banged it out!” 

You open your mouth to maybe deny it but an image from last night pops into your head and you smile instead. 

“Yes!! I knew it!” Joe starts doing a happy dance in his seat.

You are still smiling thinking about your night will Gwil. This quickly turns to laughing at Joe’s terrible dancing. “Joe, I am the one that got laid. Why are you so happy about it?”

Joe stops his dancing and dramatically smoothes his clothing. He looks at you all serious now, “I knew when I met you that you guys weren’t just friends. I have completely platonic female friends. They don’t hug me like you hugged me when you though I was Gwilym. The way he was looking at you this morning is the way he’s always looked at you. I don’t know when you realized your feelings for him but his have been there since I met him. Probably longer.” Joe knew exactly how long but it wasn’t his place to say. 

You started thinking about when you fell for Gwilym. It wasn’t last night during the perfect sex or even when he first kissed you. It wasn’t when Joe suggested bang him. That just inspired your lust for him. You slowly realized it was ten years ago in the dingy men’s bathroom when he hugged you. You had thought you’re life had completely fallen apart. You didn’t know what you were going to do. But the second his arms wrapped around you, you felt home. He had been your home ever since. 

You then realize tears were streaming down your face when Joe placed a hand on your should and handed you the napkin from under his drink.

“Y/N, you okay?” He asked in the softest voice you’d ever heard him use.

You look at him, “I shouldn’t have gotten on the plane.”

************

The week you’re apart from Gwil seems unnaturally long. You love getting to spend with your family and your niece and nephew are a good distraction but your antsy to get back. When you called Gwil when you landed, you guys decided it would be better to talk about everything in person. You both text frequently and call each other everyday. Your favorite text was probably the picture of all your discarded clothes in the living room from your night together with the caption “ugh, roommates (winky face kiss face)”. You feel like you are going to burst from holding in your feelings every time you talk. 

You were fidgeting the whole flight home in anticipation of seeing Gwil. While you were both home in New York, Joe helped you plan a surprise for Gwil. Joe immediately called Ben to get his help. When you landed, Joe had a confirmation text from Ben that everything was ready. He and Gwil were waiting at baggage claim.

The second you were past security Gwil was practically running at you. The wind slightly got knocked out of you from the force of impact when he hugged you. Ben mockingly did the same thing to Joe. Gwil slightly pulled back at you and had a mischievous look on his face. His hands moved from on your lower back and down to the back of your thighs. He lightly tapped them and you realized what he was doing. You jumped and he lifted you to his waist. In sync, you and Gwil both turned to look to see if the boys would follow suit. Ben looked and Joe, who looked terrified. Ben dipped Joe instead. 

You looked down at Gwil’s lips “May I?”

“By all means, Plea....” You kissed him before he could finish. Mid kiss, Gwil put you down so he could cup your face and not drop you. It became a little two intense for a public setting. You felt like the wind had been knocked out of you for a second time. Gwil looked at his friends.

“Yeah, buddy, we aren’t doing that.” Ben held a hand out to block Joe from approaching him. Ben went to go get his car while Joe, Gwil, and you retrieved the suitcases. Gwil had his arm around your shoulder while yours was around his waist. Every so often, he’d lean over and kiss the top of your head. He had been smiling since he saw you. Your smile would occasionally turn into you nervously biting your lip thinking about what you were planning after the airport. Gwil noticed this and was becoming worried you didn’t want the same thing he wanted. He kept telling himself you sure kissed him like you wanted him, trying to squash his doubts.

In the car, Joe started talking enough that Gwil could ask you quietly, “Are you alright?” He squeezed your hand he was already holding. 

“Yeah, of course. I glad to be home.” You looked at him softly. You kicked yourself that he had picked up on your nerves. Of course he would. 

“Hey Ben, this isn’t the way to our flat.” Gwil interrupted Joe’s fourth story of the car ride.

“I know. I’m stopping so we can all get lunch.” Ben was just acting on your instructions. 

Gwil looked annoyed. You tried not to laugh. “I just had planned on spending the rest of the day with just Y/N.”

Ben innocently asked, “What were you guys going to do? Can Joe and I join?” Ben knew something happened between you and Gwil, but Gwil didn’t know Ben knew.

“Yeah, Gwil, what are we going to to?” You couldn’t make to the end of the question before giggling. Gwil playfully pinched your side. 

“Just chat and catch up. I missed my roommate.” Gwil was really terrible at playing coy.

“I missed your roommate too, mate. We can all have a chat at lunch.” Ben parked the car. 

Gwil realized something was going on the second he got out of the car, “Y/N, this is where we met.” He met your eyes that were full of fake surprise, “what are you up to?”

“Just go with it, please” you extended your hand for him to take. 

 

After lunch you excused yourself to the bathroom. Ben had snuck your red dress into your giant purse when he went to get his car at the airport. You changed in the women’s room, then snuck into the mens. You were very thankful no one was in there. You took a picture of yourself in the mirror with a smirk and send it to Gwil with the caption “Men’s room. Now.” You leaned forward with your hands on the sink recreating the moment you met Gwil.

Gwil entered the bathroom slowly, “Red? Wait... Is that the same red dress?” He noticed your expression in the mirror and his smile fell. “Why are you crying in here this time?”

“Because I’m still an idiot. How did I not notice the last time we were in this bathroom what you would be to me. That hug you gave me was the best hug of my life. Maybe tied with all the subsequent hugs from you.” You looked up into the mirror and smiled at him. He was looking at you with so much love in his eyes it took all your self control to not turn around and kiss him. You had to get this out first though, “I’m an idiot because I’ve wasted ten years of both our lives. I want to be with you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.” Gwil was right behind you in two giant steps, turned you around, and engulfed you in his arms. He held you tightly against him for a good 30 seconds before lowering his head to kiss you. You kissed back with all the emotion that had been building up for the last week, and last ten years. You pushed away slightly so you could look him in the eyes. “I love you Gwilym Lee. I’m pretty sure I have since the last time we were here.

“I love you too, Y/N Y/L/N. I know I have since that night.” He cupped your face with both his hands and kissed you again. It got a little heated again. After about 5 minutes, when his hand ran up under your dress to caress your ass, you both pulled back. 

“Let’s go home.” You said in unison. You jumped down from the counter he had lifted you onto.

He held your hand and lead you towards the door. “Yeah, let’s not come back here until I proposed to you.”

You stopped dead in your track and stared at him. You mouth gaping open.

“Oh it’s happening, love. I’ll wait 6 months or so. I’m not letting you go. Keep that red dress clean.”


End file.
